Professionals that must carry a firearm (e.g., a handgun) in the performance of their duty are often confronted with dangerous situations. For example, law enforcement officers, military personnel, security providers, etc. may carry a sidearm to protect themselves and others. If other more peaceful measures fail, situations may arise where the sidearm must be drawn and possibly discharged. Professionals are trained to discharge their sidearm only when required, and when required, to do so quickly, accurately and only to the degree necessary based on the situation. As would be expected, a major part of this training may deal with improving shooting skills so that the professional may only hit what is intended. However, the ability to fire a weapon accurately is only part of the equation. Actual enforcement and/or protection situations may be variable, unpredictable, etc., and thus, a professional must be ready to handle whatever is thrown at them.
For example, when engaged in a confrontation wherein a firearm must be drawn and then directed at a target, it is important for the professional to not lose focus of the target at any point. In such an instance walking, talking to an alleged perpetrator, giving orders, reloading a firearm, etc. cannot be allowed interfere with the action taking place and the professional's focus on the target. Training that is provided to professionals may provide proper procedure, repetition, etc. for performing normal tasks during a confrontation so that it becomes habitual. However, it may be some time after training before these skills are employed, if ever, and over this long duration the professional may lose their good habits. Moreover, when confronted with a situation where a firearm must be drawn, heightened tension, adrenaline, a bad environment, fear, etc. may disrupt the concentration of the professional. Performing a simple task such as reloading a firearm (e.g., replacing an empty magazine with a full magazine taken from an auxiliary magazine carrier that may be worn by the professional) may be made more difficult regardless of any training that may have been provided to the professional. If a task like reloading a firearm forces the professional to break focus on a target, then calamity may ensue for the professional or the public at large.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.